NaruSasu Lost
by angelic0707
Summary: Naruto, crazy in love with Sasuke, pursues his love. Sasuke, who tries his hardest to forget about Naruto, now lives with a perverted old snake man training his mind and body. Until one day fate crosses their paths. What will come of the Young men?


NaruSasu Fanfic....-Lost-

*the following is a scene based on the first meeting of naruto and sasuke in the shippudden half.*

naruto,sai, and sakura have split up at orochimaru's hideout. all looking for their beloved sasuke. naruto heads east following the scent of sweet bell flowers and sour vengence filled the air with each step he took. finally he reached the outside and saw him...there standing, was a boy with skin as fair and white as the finest porcelain, hair as soft woven as silk, and eyes as beautiful and red as the evening sunset.

.......

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto...Its been awhile hasn't it?"

Naruto walks forward ,he blinks and in a split second Sasuke disappears and is now front of Naruto

"you sure have grown, and look you even have muscles....i would have never known that you would turn out to be so manly dobe"

"hehheh, well you haven't changed at all, looks wise. you are still the same pretty boy from back then. i wouldn't be ashamed to have the body you have sasuke, its so skinny and beautiful."

sasuke blushes, "idiot" Sasuke reaches for his sword and puts one arm around Naruto's waist. Swiftly an suddenly, Naruto grabed his arm and pulled him closer, whispering in his ear softly ..... "your so nice sasuke, you want to hug me eh?"

"What?! No you te-

Naruto sliped his hand into Sasuke's revealing kimono, rubbing his chest...pinching his oh so sensitive nipples. Whispering oh so softly in his ear, "don't be so shy, no one is around to see this....hm, Sasuke its been awhile since we did anything naughty hasn't it? but unlike before I'm not that easy to overcome now...."

"NH!" Sasuke whimped in undeniable pleasure "Naruto ."m not joking, I'm really about to kill you! get your hand out of my--AH!"

"Your mouth is telling me to stop, but it seems your body is telling me something different, Sasuke-kun." Naruto mummered seductively.

Naruto blowed gently into Sasuke's ear and worked his tongue and teeth nibbling on the lobe of the ear, Sasuke felt blood rushing toward his lower body and in desperation yells

"Naruto please....i cant....."

"we haven't seen each other in years, I missed you. didnt you miss me?"

"I-"

As Sasuke was about to reply, he was interrupted by Sakura and Sai who just spotted him "SASUKE!" sakura yelled. Sasuke quickly broke free out of Naruto's arms.

"Fools your efforts are useless i AM an AVENGER!" Sasuke brought down his hands and prepared himself to attack.

"CHIDORI!!"

Sasuke rushed towards Naruto and tried to connect the chidori to Naruto's body but failed.....He realized that the flow of blood in his lower penis area of his body is interrupting the flow of chakra to his hand. "that teme! he knew if he got me excited....this would happen", Sasuke thought

"Naruto you asshole you knew if....that this....."

"huh?" Naruto replied dumbfounded

Sasuke blushed, "I will get you next time Naruto...." Sasuke dropped a smoke bomb disappeared with the fog......... as the rest of team 7 ran towards Naruto you could hear Sakura hollering,

"what the hell was that about Naruto? you scared him off before I could even say anything to him! Oh Sasuke-kun come back~ ARGH naruto you promised me you would bring him bacccckkkk"

"oh sorry Sakura-chan, I didnt know how much you wanted to see him I guess I got a little selfish." Naruto replied,feeling sorry he asked;" Do you want me to make it up to you? how about I take you out shopping?"

"EH! really?! oh Naruto....your so awesome, I'm glad I'm your girl!"

Naruto forced a smile "sure..."whatever you say!" Playing on with the strawberry pink haired girl's obvious delusion.

Sai's expression turned dark;

"Damn that bitch! She needs to get her hands off of him...One minute she is all over Sasuke's D&%$ and the next she proclaims her fondness for Naruto.....'YOUR GIRL', hmph! my ass she aint nothing more than a FAME digger! Naruto-kun open your eyes this girl is a...a....a POSER!" Sai thought to himself bringing out a dark atmosphere.

The kind of atmosphere that attracted Naruto's attention,

"Hey Sai whats wrong? You seem a little disturbed" .

Sai blushed at the question. "Ah its nothing Naruto-kun....." He said, shaking his head, waving his hands...."I was just...occupied in my thoughts....Thats all!."

Dropping the subject, he looked to the wind as it blew in from the north ruffling his hair murmuring under his breath,"I await our next meeting, Sasuke."


End file.
